Druhý břeh
by Galadwen1977
Summary: Na Fingolfinovu žádost se Finrod a jeho sestra vydávají poprvé kontaktovat tábor svého strýce na jižním břehu Mithrimu. Věci nejsou takové, jaké je čekali.


Poznámka: Po velkém vnitřním boji nechávám jména Noldor v sindarštině, s výjimkou Artanis (která se ještě nestala Galadriel) a Ambarussar, když se hovoří zároveň o Amrodovi i Amrasovi. HoME verze Amrodova osudu.

xxx

 **Druhý břeh**

„Nakonec to stejně budeme muset být my," řekl mi Fingolfin bez velkého nadšení. Dívali jsme se přes hladinu jezera, nad níž se kroutily kotouče řídkých par, směrem k jihu, k téměř nerozeznatelnému druhému břehu. Pořád ještě bylo dost časně a modrá obloha slibovala, že by sluneční kotouč ještě mohl mlhu vypít. Tolik už jsme stačili vypozorovat; přírodní jevy a jejich zákonitosti se s novými světly nepochopitelně proměnily a ne všechny změny jsme už stačili vstřebat. „Že by Fëanor udělal vstřícný krok, s tím se asi moc počítat nedá."

„Už ho udělal," namítl jsem a nijak jsem nezakrýval, že mě to překvapilo. „Nechal nám tuhle osadu a stáhl se tam," mávl jsem rukou do oparu nad Mithrimem.

„Pravda. Neměl chuť čekat, jestli se na něj nevrhneme."

Sám jsem si nebyl tak docela jistý, co bychom udělali, kdybychom se se zástupem mého druhého strýce potkali hned tehdy, když hrůza přechodu Ledu, bolesti a ztrát byla ještě tak čerstvá. Nic z toho se nemuselo stát, kdyby on… Ne, zastavil jsem se v duchu. Tohle nesmíš. Neustálé omílání, co by bylo, kdyby Fëanor neudělal to nebo ono, byla nejjistější cestou k Morgothovi. A ne takovou, jakou jsme podnikli fyzicky: zatroubit na rohy, zabušit na brány a čekat, co on na to.

„Myslel jsem, že bych mohl požádat tebe," podíval se na mne. Neznělo to jako rozkaz, který vydává svrchovaný vládce, spíš jako strýcovská prosba o přátelskou službu. „Abys došel na jejich stranu jezera, kontaktoval je, vyzvěděl, co a jak. Nemám žádnou radost z toho, že budeme škemrat u Fëanora, ale pořád je to náš král. Přísahal jsem mu, Finrode. Rozdělení nemáme žádnou šanci proti Morgothově moci uspět, a třeba nám nějak vysvětlí, co se stalo. My si jenom myslíme, že lodě zapálil úmyslně a opustil nás, abychom se vrátili s prosíkem do Tirionu nebo umřeli v pustině. Ale možná existuje nějaké jiné vysvětlení."

Což bylo přesně to, co jsem se pokoušel říkat celou dobu, jakkoliv málo jsem tomu ve chvílích zoufalství sám věřil. Neobtěžoval jsem se o tom teď zmínit nahlas. My přece nevíme, co se stalo, opakoval jsem do omrzení – v Aramanu, když jsme se chystali na cestu, a i potom, pokud mi síla a vůle stačily. Jen jsme sešli z Ledu na pevnou zem, napadly nás stvůry Temného Valy, jak tedy můžeme vědět, že se něco podobného nestalo Fëanorovi, když přistál u břehů Středozemě?

„Fëanor mě nemusí vzít vážně," upozornil jsem. „Nikdy mě neuznával, pokud mě vůbec bral na vědomí."

„Bude muset," pokrčil rameny Fingolfin. „Řekl bych, že za tebou samotným teď stojí větší síla, než za ním, když jsme odcházeli z Tirionu, i po všech těch ztrátách. Bude si muset zvyknout na myšlenku, že jeho synovci jsou dospělí muži a mají svou vlastní vůli."

Zajímalo by mne, kdy tohle došlo Fingolfinovi. Kdy se pro něj jeho podivínský, i když milý polotelerijský synoveček, kterému kdysi vyřezával hračky a o něco později jej zasvěcoval do tajností diplomacie, změnil v partnera a vůdce svého vlastního lidu. Zajímalo by mne, v kterém okamžiku jsem se tím vůdcem doopravdy stal i ve svých vlastních očích.

„Nemohu poslat nikoho ze svých dětí," pokračoval strýc, hledě do rozpouštějícího se oparu nad jezerem. „Turgon by neudržel jazyk za zuby a ztropil incident, který by se těžko urovnával. Aredhel je svým způsobem ještě horší, a s děvčetem by navíc Fëanor pravděpodobně odmítl začít vyjednávat. A Fingon… Pro něj by bylo příliš těžké se dozvědět…." nedokončil. „Příliš osobní," dokončil neobratně. Ovšem. Fingon špatně nesl i jenom předpokládanou zradu svého nejlepšího přítele, a co teprve, kdyby se naše nejhorší domněnky potvrdily. Fingolfin se ke mně otočil. „Tobě důvěřuji jako sobě, Finrode. Ty se umíš ovládat, jsi rozumný a ten poslední, kdo se by se nechal vyprovokovat nevhodnými poznámkami našich drahých příbuzných, a ty padnou, jestli o svých synovcích něco vím."

Uvážil jsem to. Jakkoliv se mi nechtělo vzít na sebe zodpovědnost prostředníka, měl pravdu. Ani sám za sebe jsem docela neručil, že se dokážu opanovat, pokud si potvrdím, že Fëanor schválně, jen nám navzdory zničil lodě, kvůli nimž v Alqualondë vraždil mé bratrance a kamarády z dětství. A jestli jsem nemohl úplně důvěřovat ani sám sobě – jak bylo pravděpodobné, že by mohl vést úspěšné jednání takový Turgon, se srdcem obtíženým těžkou a docela čerstvou ztrátou, o ostatních nemluvě?

„Dobře, můj pane," přikývl jsem formálně. „Jestli je to tvé přání, budu tvým hlasem a tvýma očima. Promluvím s Fëanorem a přinesu zprávy."

„Kdy budeš moci vyrazit?" zeptal se.

Podíval jsem se na zvedající se mlhu a pomyslel si, že dnes bude den pro cestování možná vhodnější než leckterý jiný. Je teplo, světlo, nevypadá to na déšť, tím méně na sněžení. Co víc si lze přát. A nepříjemné úkoly je nejlepší neodkládat. Odkladem se ještě z žádné nepříjemnosti potěšení nestalo.

„Třeba hned," řekl jsem nahlas. „Nic důležitého na práci nemám a o naše běžné záležitosti se postará Angrod."

xxx

Ještě jsem nebyl pomalu ani ze dveří Fingolfinova domu, když mě někdo přepadl zezadu. Neohnal jsem se jenom proto, že jsem o ní věděl dřív, než jsem ji měl zavěšenou kolem krku.

„Vezmi mě s sebou, Inglore. Prosím," obemkla mě Artanis dlouhými útlými pažemi. Zase jednou byla oblečená jako kluk, do křížem krážem spravovaného Aegnorova tabardu, mojí skoro nezničené tuniky s dlouhým rukávem, kalhot od neznámého původního majitele a překvapivě svých vlastních vysokých bot. Bledě zlaté vlasy jí splývaly po zádech až pod pás.

„Poslouchala jsi cizí rozhovory? Nejsi už na to velká?" zamračil jsem se naoko přísně.

„Jenom trošku," mrkla na mě. „A stejně někoho jako doprovod vezmeš. V jednom by byla cesta příliš nebezpečná. Budeme na sebe dávat navzájem pozor. Přece jsi nechtěl vzít Aegnora, že ne? Ten by se nejspíš pohádal s Curufinem nebo Caranthirem a dal mu do nosu, než byste se vůbec dostali ke strýci, a bylo by po vyjednávání."

„Hlavně že ty by ses chovala mravněji," usadil jsem ji. „Sestřičko, ty jsi horší než tři Aegnorové. Chtěl jsem vzít s sebou Edrahila, když to musíš vědět."

„To´s mě ranil. Nudného starého Edrahila místo své vřele milované jediné sestry?"

„Jen ho nech být, vřele milovaná jediná sestro. Ten by neposlouchal tajně za dveřmi, co si vykládám s naším strýcem a králem, a v žádném případě by nedal do nosu Caranthirovi ani komukoliv jinému, přičemž tebou si zdaleka tak jistý nejsem. Radši mi řekni, co ta náhlá láska k Fëanorovi? I já bych si takovou cestu nechat radši ujít, a ty se hlásíš dobrovolně? Nenachodila ses v poslední době dost?"

„Ne tady," provlékla se mi Artanis pod paži a položila mi tvář na rameno, jako když bývala mladší. „Já přece vím, že se mne všichni tři snažíte chránit," řekla tiše. „Ale jsem v pořádku. Opravdu jsem. Jenom potřebuju cítit trávu pod nohama a vůni stromů, poslouchat ptáky a šumění větru ve větvích, abych věděla, že jsem zase živá."

A na tohle jsem žádný žert neměl. Místo toho jsem sestru přitiskl k sobě a bylo mi jedno, že stojíme na ulici a kdekdo se dívá. Chráníme ji? Ovšemže. Víc než předtím, od těch sedmi příšerných dní – nebo časových úseků, které jsme tak ze zvyku nazývali, od jednoho odpočinku k druhému – kdy jsme si mysleli, že dala příliš mnoho a ztratíme ji. Vzpomínka na její nepřítomný pohled a tichou lhostejnost, jež předcházela smrti, jakou jsme viděli příliš často, mě doteď budila ze spaní. Jen jeden z deseti, kdo se dostali do podobného stavu tam, na Helcaraxë, se dokázal vzpamatovat. Jeden z deseti. A věděl jsem, že je to moje vina. Měl jsem lépe hlídat, kolik vlastních sil odevzdává promrzlým, umírajícím a raněným, těm, kdo se propadli do beznaděje, aby je udržela na nohou a při životě. Sedm dní, kdy jsem já dělal totéž pro ni a Aegnor, který těmhle věcem rozuměl lépe než Angrod, mi musel skoro násilím bránit, abych neudělal stejnou chybu jako předtím ona. Osmého dne se probrala pro svět a nedlouho nato jsme pod nohama konečně pocítili pevnou zemi.

„Inglore," stiskla mi paži. Ruku měla teplou, v očích život a její tvář, i když pořád ještě vyhublá, nabyla od východu Slunce přirozené barvy, omrzliny se vyhojily. „Tady jsem. Všechno je dobré."

„Odpusť!" přinutil jsem se usmát a pustit ji. „Zamyslel jsem se."

„Odpustím…"

„Když ovšem co?" přistoupil jsem na hru.

„Když mě vezmeš s sebou. Prosím!"

„Ale necháš všechno mluvení na mě, nebudeš provokovat černou trojku a vrhat pohledy, ty dobře víš jaké, na Fëanora."

„Budu se chovat slušně, jako ta nejzdvořilejší dáma ode dvora, slibuju, slibuju!" vyhrkla nadšeně jako holčička. „Ani o mně nebudeš vědět."

„Tak tomu věřím. A hodláš jít takhle?" ukázal jsem na módní výstřelek, který měla na sobě.

„Vezmu si luk a meč," a na můj přísný pohled: „Proč by ne? Ať Fëanor vidí, jak mám hodné bratry, o všechno se se mnou rozdělí."

Nechal jsem ji. Má-li mít na sobě Aegnorův stokrát spravovaný plášť nebo vlastní šaty, rozdrbané málem ke kolenům o ostré hrany ledových ker a nastavené opelichanou tulení kožešinou, kterou nám kdoví odkud sehnal Fingon, už bylo vlastně jedno.

xxx

Tábor jsme opustili během hodiny, nebylo nač to odkládat, a první část cesty podél jezera urazili společně s hlídkami a skupinkou chystající se k rybolovu. Postupně se od nás naši spolucestující oddělovali, až jsme zůstali sami dva. Putovali jsme rychle, obezřetně, ale bez přemrštěných obav. Tady jsme byli dostatečně daleko od Morgothovy pevnosti, aby nám nehrozilo nějaké bezprostřední nebezpečí. Kraj kolem Mithrimu byl řídce osídlený místními elfy – Sindar, jak si sami říkali – a Fingolfin vyslal do okolí jezera mnoho předsunutých hlídek, takže pravděpodobnost, že natrefíme na kolem se potulující stvůry Nepřítele, nebyla nijak velká. Dalo se předpokládat, že Fëanor svou stranu jezera zabezpečil podobně, takže se dřív uvidíme s jeho věrnými, než se skřety.

Do pozdního odpoledne jsme nikoho nepotkali, nepočítám-li lesní zvířata, která nám přebíhala často přímo před nosem nebo si nás zvědavě a beze strachu prohlížela. Stezka kolem jezera byla ovšem vyšlápnutá, používaná, a nejenom vysokou. Dalo se předpokládat, že Fëanorovci ji užívali v době, kdy měli svá sídliště na obou stranách jezera, jako nejrychlejší spojnici mezi tábory. Na koni se pravděpodobně dala vzdálenost překonat za půl dne, ve spěchu i rychleji. Teď na ní život odumřel.

Artanis mi připadala až nepřirozeně rozjařená, jako bychom byli na výletě někde v podhůří Pelóri, ne uprostřed neznámé a potenciálně nepřátelské krajiny a na cestě k nejistému a v každém případě nepříjemnému vyjednávání. Předbíhala mne jako holčička natěšená na něco nového, co čeká vpředu, nebo se zastavovala, prohlížela si květiny a stromy, často druhů, o jakých jsme doma nikdy neslyšeli. Zvedala a zase odhazovala zajímavě zbarvené kameny. Znervóznilo mě to; celou cestu přes Helcaraxë se chovala jako vůdkyně a zralá dospělá žena, a najednou jsem měl vedle sebe zase svou malou sestru z Tirionu nebo Alqualondë.

„Artanis, co je s tebou?" zadržel jsem ji, když se v pozdním odpoledni zastavila u mělké zátočiny a dlaní zkoumala teplotu vody. Hladina Mithrimu se ve slunečních paprscích stříbřitě, lákavě leskla.

„Co kdybychom se vykoupali?" navrhla místo odpovědi.

„Zbláznila ses? Jsme na cestě do Fëanorova tábora, ne na prázdninách u moře – máme práci."

„Vím," přetáhla přes hlavu Aegnorův tabard a hodila ho do spadaného listí. „Tohle je přece jezero. Nekaz zábavu, Inglore. Do tmy se k Fëanorovcům stejně nedostaneme, budeme muset někde přespat – nemůžeme se tam přihnat po soumraku. Tak proč bychom nezůstali třeba tady?"

V tom měla pravdu a trochu mě zviklala. Odložil jsem vak s našimi věcmi na zem mezi kořeny olše, zatímco jsem váhal. Den se nachyloval, oba jsme byli ušlí a hladoví, což nebyl stav, v jakém bych se příliš těšil na setkání se strýcem. Polovičním strýcem, jak by řekl on.

Svlečená ze všech obnošených vrstev svršků vypadala Artanis ještě vyzábleji než v nich. Díval jsem se, jak opatrně namáčí palce do vody při břehu.

„Tak co?" ohlédla se po mně. Pokrčil jsem rameny a vzdal se. „Jdeš?"

„Jaká je?" zeptal jsem se.

„Skvělá," hodila zlatou hlavou. „Trochu studená, ale vypadá čistě."

S divokým cákáním se vrhla do hlubší vody. Naházel jsem oblečení na hromadu a brodil se za ní.

Jezero bylo chladné, alespoň ve srovnání s mořem v Alqualondë a mělkými řekami v okolí Tirionu, kde jsme v dětství a mládí často tábořili. Na druhou stranu úplná lázeň ve srovnání s… A dost, okřikl jsem se. To nestačí, že musím hlídat sestru, která se chová jako blázen? Ještě abych sám začínal. Téměř násilím jsem odpoutal myšlenky od minulosti a soustředil je na to, co jsem měl před sebou: poklidný podvečer, zelené listí na stromech, studenou jezerní vodu. Po chvilce už mi připadala skoro příjemná, rozhodně teplejší než u naší osady na severním břehu. Tady byla zátočina vyhřátá sluncem, mělká a písčitá. Tím pískem si Artanis drbala pot a prach z těla tak zuřivě, až měla kůži celou zčervenalou. Vlasy kolem ní pluly na hladině jako oddenky nějaké podivné rostliny nebo chapadla olihně.

Zůstala ve vodě ještě dlouho po tom, co se do mě dala zima, vrátil jsem se na břeh a oblékl. Tak dlouho, že se mi to přestávalo líbit. Připravil jsem ohniště, z nejbližšího okolí natahal palivo, které by nám mělo vydržet na připravení večeře. V mělké vodě, kterou sestra nestačila zvířit, se v posledních paprscích dne líně vyhřívaly ryby, tak neopatrné, že se daly vytáhnout holýma rukama, takže budeme mít alespoň co opékat.

„Artanis, pojď ven," ztratil jsem konečně trpělivost. „Jestli prochladneš, v noci se neohřeješ. Už teď se ochlazuje." Dalo by se předpokládat, že po tom, čím jsme prošli, by nás trocha obvyklého nočního chladu neměla rozházet. Opak byl pravdou. Mnozí z nás teď špatně snášeli zimu. Vzbuzovala špatné vzpomínky, noční můry, a to nemusela být ani opravdu vlezlá. V domech se dal rozdělat oheň v krbu a pod přikrývky do lůžka nastrkat rozpálené kameny. Tady venku se budeme muset spokojit s táborovým ohněm, který hřeje, ale jen na krátkou vzdálenost a nedlouho – nemůžeme ho udržovat celou noc.

Sestra na mne nereagovala a nereagovala ani napodruhé. Ať se mi snažila namluvit cokoliv, v pořádku s ní všechno nebylo.

„Nerwen!" postavil jsem se na samotný břeh. „Jestli nebudeš vmžiku u ohně a oblečená, zalituju, že jsem tě vzal s sebou!"

„Neříkej mi tak!" správně jsem uhodl, že tohle ji k odpovědi přiměje. Už jako malá holčička nesnášela své druhé jméno – jiní, včetně mě, mateřského jména používali jako soukromého, určeného pro příbuzné a blízké přátele, zatímco ona nás pravidelně žádala, abychom ji oslovovali raději otcovským.

„Tak poslechni bratra a pojď z vody. Tak teplá zase není."

Vylezla s úplně promodralými rty a nehty a skoro nedokázala obléknout košili, jak se klepala zimou.

„Proč si tohle děláš?" pomohl jsem jí s tkanicemi, přetáhl jí přes hlavu tabard a na ramena hodil její i svůj plášť a přikrývku navrch.

„Já…" zírala do plamenů, které se pozvolna rozhořívaly, zatímco kolem nás se stmívalo.

„Artanis," přiklekl jsem k ní. Měl bych se věnovat přípravě večeře nebo zabezpečení tábora, ale tohle bylo důležitější. „Artanis, přiznej to sobě i mně. Je ti zle. Nejsi zdravá, ať mi tvrdíš, co chceš."

„Já…" zopakovala a zajíkla se. „Jsem… Ovšemže jsem…"

Jenomže tyhle případy už jsem viděl.

„Sestřičko," vzal jsem ji do náruče. „Mně přeci lhát nemusíš. Já vím, že jsi silná. Ale ani ti nejsilnější by neměli být na všechno sami."

„Nechápu to!" vzlykla křečovitě. „Nechápu, co tady dělám. Proč jsem tady… když dvě z dětí tety Lalwen… Elenwë… Dokonce Argon…"

To poslední ji bolelo nejvíc, to jsem věděl – Argonova smrt přišla ve chvíli, kdy jsme už mysleli, že jsme strázně nechali za zády, a navíc zasáhla nejmladšího z nás všech. Jediný z našich četných bratranců a sestřenic byl mladší než Artanis a celé dětství a mládí nejbližší druh jejích her.

„Čím si to zasloužili?" vzlykala mi do ramene, jako by se v ní protrhla hráz. „Ani jeden nechtěl jít přes Moře tolik jako já. To já jsem chtěla prožít dobrodružství, získat moc, vládnout někde jako královna… Já jsem odmítala žít dál ve zlaté kleci, ochraňovaná, a ještě špatně, jak se mi zdálo. Představovala jsem si to tak jednoduše, jako bychom se chystali na procházku do zahrady. Byla jsem hloupá, hloupá! A přece tady sedím, a oni, kteří nás následovali jen z povinnosti nebo z lásky, jsou někde v ledovém hrobě, bez naděje a pod kletbou dokonce i v Síních Mandosu…"

„Všichni jsme byli hloupí," pohladil jsem ji po vlasech.

„Ty ne," vzhlédla ke mně. „Ty jediný z nás čtyř jsi stál při otci a radil nám, abychom zůstali doma."

Co jsem na to měl říci? Měl jsem spoustu rozumných a ušlechtilých – a spoustu sobeckých – důvodů, proč se vrátit do Tirionu. Nebo nikdy neodcházet. Jenže jsem je všechny hodil za hlavu stejně jako mí zbylí sourozenci. Nemohl jsem je nechat samotné. Nemohl jsem se nepostarat o náš lid, když bylo zjevné, že náš otec se obrátí zpět. A nemohl jsem se zbavit myšlenky, že můj úkol, moje naděje čeká vpředu a nikdy ji nenajdu, když se otočím. Přestože jsem rozumem věděl, že dělám příšernou chybu, srdce mi radilo něco jiného a moje neklidná povaha, touha po dálkách zděděná víc po naší telerijské matce než po otci, až příliš usedlém a přemýšlivém na jednoho z Noldor, mne táhla kupředu bez ohledu na cokoliv.

Jakkoliv to znělo krutě, na Helcaraxë mohl zůstat kdokoliv z nás. Nerozhodovala chytrost, laskavost, smělost, dokonce ani fyzická zdatnost, los osudu padal náhodně a bez lítosti a někteří prostě měli víc štěstí než jiní. Jenže to byla chabá útěcha pro mou truchlící sestru, která sama stála jen krok od smrti tam, kde jiné sudba pohltila, a přitom se zachránila. Nepotřebovala slyšet racionální argumenty, nepotřebovala přesvědčovat, že není její zásluhou, natož pak jejím proviněním, že zůstala živa. Potřebovala projevit svůj zármutek, a k tomu nedostala příležitost. Před naším lidem, před celým Fingolfinovým zástupem byla ona ta silná, ta statečná, která je vzorem pro ostatní, vydrží všechno a pomůže bez ohledu na vlastní city. Při formální tryzně, kterou jsme drželi za své mrtvé, když jsme se konečně usadili u Mithrimu a dostali se z nejhoršího, stála jako bohyně, která dodává sílu jít dál všem ostatním. Všechny oči byly na nás a neslušelo se, aby se princezna Finwëho domu veřejně hroutila žalem. Ale teď jsme byli sami dva.

Nepouštěl jsem ji z objetí a místo slov jsem jí nabídl kontakt po ósanwë. Mé pouto se sestrou bylo vždycky silné a strádání, kterým jsme společně prošli, ho ještě posílilo. Takže jsme seděli přitisknutí k sobě, kolem nás padala noc, aniž bychom si jí všimli, a společně jsme oplakávali své ztracené přátele a blízké. Střežil jsem se byť jen pomyslit na to, že tohle pravděpodobně nejsou poslední slzy, které nás čekají.

xxx

Ryby jsme narychlo upekli časně ráno, když nás probrala zima. Noční chlad je naštěstí uchoval čerstvé a každopádně jsme byli příliš vyhladovělí, než abychom pohrdli jednoduchým a nudně, bez bylinek a soli upraveným jídlem. Bývali jsme na tom hůř, mnohem hůř. Po včerejšku vypadala Artanis přešle, ale při smyslech, a když jsem se zlehka dotkl její duše a ona mi stejně letmo odpověděla, cítil jsem, že je jí lépe. Bolestivá rána v srdci zůstávala, ale už nekrvácela. Přes všechno, co se stalo, musíme jít dál.

Zakryli jsme ohniště, náš provizorní tábor uvedli do původního stavu, jak jen to bylo možné, a vrátili se na vyšlapanou cestu kolem jezera. Jitro bylo opět studené, ale bez včerejšího oparu, nebe čisté krom černého kouře daleko na severu. Hleděli jsme si ho nevšímat, a koneckonců naše pouť vedla opačným směrem. Moc jsme nemluvili, ale po čase si sestra začala broukat nějakou písničku a já se v duchu připravoval na rozhovor, který nás čeká, ještě než Anar dostoupí vrcholu své denní dráhy.

Od našeho cíle nás dělila jedna, nanejvýš dvě míle, když jsme uslyšeli rychlé údery kopyt ve spadaném listí. Natáhl jsem ruku, abych strčil Artanis mezi stromky, kdyby bylo třeba, ale ani bych to dělat nemusel. Uskočila do podrostu zároveň se mnou. O čtyři údery srdce později jsme spatřili koně.

Jezdec se hnal od severovýchodu směrem k Fëanorově osadě, po zvířecích stezkách a nazdařbůh křovím, tak ostrým cvalem, až bylo s podivem, že ho nepotkala nějaká nepříjemná nehoda s nízkými větvemi nebo trním zarostlými dolíky. Kousek od nás vyjel na cestu, a v té chvíli jsme ho poznali. Starší Ambarussa, s rusou hřívou zcuchanou ostrou jízdou, bledý v obličeji až na dvě nepřirozeně nachové skvrny na lících a tmavé kruhy pod očima. Pihy mu vystupovaly na nose výrazněji než kdykoliv v minulosti. Byl sám; ať jsme natahovali uši, jak jsme chtěli, druhého koně jsme nezaslechli. Zvláštní – na prstech bych spočítal všechny příležitosti, kdy jsem se někde potkal s jedním Ambarussou bez druhého.

„Bratranče!" zavolal jsem na něj a udělal krok vpřed, na kraj stezky.

Amras zarazil koně téměř na místě, jistou rukou ho uklidnil. Podíval se na nás a v očích měl výraz, jako by spatřil přízrak. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jak si mám jeho upřený pohled vykládat.

„Buď zdráv," pokračoval jsem co nejzdvořileji, klidně. „Máme namířeno do vašeho tábora. Jestli máš stejnou cestu, možná bys nás mohl doprovodit, abychom dali najevo, že nepřicházíme tajně a bez pozvání."

„Já tam nejedu," řekl divným tónem.

„Mysleli jsme, že třeba vezeš nějakou zprávu. Řítil ses jak splašený, Ambarusso."

„Neříkej mi tak!" za jeho výkřikem byla syrová bolest. Skrýval ji, ale pro mě byl příliš průhledný. Na Ledu jsem viděl hodně takové bolesti. To mě odradilo od příkré reakce.

Artanis vzdor svému obvyklému já neprojevila zdaleka tolik empatie.

„Mysleli jsme, že mezi sebou užíváme mateřská jména, a zjevně už ne," ohrnula zlostně rty, zjevně dotčená jeho slovy. „Jak tedy mají příbuzní říkat královu synovi, lorde Amrasi Fëanorione?" Postoupila o krok blíž k němu a kůň nervózně zatančil.

„Artanis!" chytil jsem ji za zápěstí a stáhl za sebe. „Na něčem jsme se domluvili!"

Amras se proti jejímu výpadu neohradil, jak by udělal kdykoliv předtím, jenom na nás mlčky zíral lesknoucíma se šedozelenýma očima. Něco se stalo, pochopil jsem okamžitě.

„Já jsem…" začal nakonec a hned zmlknul.

„Bratranče," řekl jsem neutrálním a pokud možno věcným tónem. Konečně, měl jsem vystupovat v úloze posla a prostředníka, ne soudit. „Náš pán Fingolfin nás posílá, abychom promluvili s králem. Je váš otec v táboře?"

„Náš… otec?!" Jako by nevěřil vlastním uším.

„Váš otec a náš nejvyšší král, Noldóran Curufin Fëanor Finwion!" vypěnila moje sestra. Nevím, proč jsem jí věřil, když mi slibovala, že bude držet jazyk za zuby a nechá jednat mě. Vždyť jsem od začátku věděl, že toho není schopná.

Chtěl jsem na ni znovu a důrazněji syknout, ať neprovokuje, ale zarazil mě zvuk, který bych nečekal. Amras se smál. Nebyl to výsměch, nebo alespoň nepatřil nám, ale krutý, řezavý, téměř nenávistný chechot, jemuž jsem nerozuměl. Fëanorův šestý syn vypadal jako posedlý, hlavu zakloněnou nazad, z očí mu vyhrly slzy. Nepoznával jsem ho. Něco příšerného se mu muselo v létech našeho odloučení přihodit, něco, co navždycky zahubilo bezstarostného, každé zábavě nakloněného, polodětského Ambarussu a nechalo na jeho místě tohoto nepochopitelného cizince.

„Náš otec!" zopakoval ještě jednou s jakýmsi špatně tajeným odporem. „Tak to hodně štěstí, Finrode." S tím pobídl koně, prořítil se kolem nás a v nejbližším ohybu cesty zmizel v křoví po její levé straně.

Stáli jsme jako opaření.

„To bylo hodně divné i na Ambarussar," řekla po chvíli Artanis.

„Tys to necítila?" zeptal jsem se, ještě pořád strnulý a se srdcem sevřeným temnou předtuchou.

„Co bych měla cítit?" doslova ze sebe vyplivla. „Je to prostě syn svého otce, stejně arogantní jako Fëanor." Zlost z ní přímo sálala. Napadlo mne, zda jsem neudělal chybu, když jsem podlehl jejímu naléhání a vzal ji s sebou.

„Zaslepuje tě nenávist, Artanis. Dobře víš, že dvojčata nikdy v životě nebyla arogantní. Ne víc než my všichni. On je… raněný. Těžce raněný. Působil na mne… podobným dojmem jako Turgon po tom, co Elenwë… Něco zlého se jim přihodilo. Bylo od nás sobecké myslet si, že jsme sami, kdo prožili strádání."

„Vypravili jsme se do války. Ve válce se umírá," řekla chladně. „Jestli nás Fëanorovci zradili a doplatili na to, já pro ně truchlit nebudu."

„Přesně – ve válce se umírá. Jak říkáš, je to přirozené a věděli jsme, do čeho jdeme. A přesto jsi plakala pro Argona." Bylo to kruté, ale řekl jsem to takhle záměrně. Potřebovala se vzpamatovat. Strašně jsem postrádal milou, veselou sestřičku z mého mládí. Tahle Artanis, jejíž srdce na kámen zmrzlo na Helcaraxë, by byla pro mne stejnou cizinkou jako nový Amras, kterého jsme před chvílí potkali.

„Jak můžeš!" obvinila mne.

„Artanis, jestli máš sebemenší pochybnost, že zvládneš setkání s naším strýcem, počkej na mne tady," řekl jsem otevřeně. „Slíbil jsem Fingolfinovi, že se budu snažit o slušné a věcné jednání a nevyvolám spor."

Jasně jsem jí na tváři viděl, jak bojuje sama se sebou, a byl to tvrdý boj. Konečně se zhluboka nadechla.

„Ty pořád ještě věříš, že nás nenechali v Aramanu záměrně."

Teď byla řada na mně, abych se zamyslel.

„Nevěřím," přiznal jsem poctivě. „Chci věřit, ale nedaří se mi to. Ovšem nehodlám je odsoudit dřív, než poznám všechna fakta. Fëanor nebyl tak docela při smyslech, když jsme ho viděli naposledy. Vím," zvedl jsem ruku, abych zarazil její protest, „to ho neomlouvá. Ale co se z nás stane, když mu oplatíme stejným? A jaké důsledky to pro nás bude mít?"

„No dobře," zkřivila rtíky. „Něco jsem ti slíbila a dodržím to. S Amrasem jsem si nedala pozor na jazyk. Ve strýcově táboře budu opatrnější a budu se víc krotit. A ty mě nenecháš čekat tady. Domluveno?"

„Dobře. Domluveno a snažím se ti věřit."

Artanis mi vsunula ruku do dlaně a políbila mě na tvář.

„Už se nezlob, bratře."

Věděla, jak na mne musí. A já jsem věděl, že ona to ví a zneužívá, už od dob, kdy se mi batolila kolem kolen. Přesto jsem jí odpustil.

xxx

Hradiště Fëanorovců na jižním břehu Mithrimu se na první pohled dispozicí dost podobalo tomu, které nám přenechali. Dvojité dřevěné palisády s příkopem vyhloubeným mezi nimi, strážní věže – jedna z nich kamenná a další v procesu přestavby. Za hradbou jsme viděli směs břidlicových, dřevěných a doškových střech naznačujících, že část zástavby už je rovněž proměněná ze srubů do bytelnější kamenné podoby. Dobře půl míle široký pás země okolo osady zbavili místní porostu, jednak pro získání paliva a stavebního materiálu, jednak pro větší bezpečnost, protože takhle strážní na věžích viděli z daleka, kdo se blíží. Vykácené pozemky byly využité jako pole; rostlo tu odolné žito, oves a len, všechno těsně před dozráním a mnohem řidší, než jsme byli zvyklí z domova.

Před branou na nás čekal Celegorm se svým obvyklým povýšeným výrazem ve tváři, obklopený družinou. Dovedl bych si představit rozumnější volbu, koho poslat, aby nás uvítal. Maedhros nebo Maglor byli rozhodně lepší diplomaté a se všemi příbuznými vždycky vycházeli skvěle. Na druhou stranu, mohlo být hůř. Mohl to být Caranthir, a s Caranthirem jsem měl i já, který vyjdu s každým, problém zůstat v jedné místnosti déle než pět minut.

Krátce a formálně jsem sklonil hlavu na pozdrav, prohlížeje si bratrance. Byl oblečený do černé ozdobené stříbrnými výšivkami a stříbrnými šperky a sponami, s vysokými koženými botami. U boku měl meč s hlavicí ozdobenou drahým kamenem a v bohatě vykládané pochvě. Ve srovnání s ním jsme nevypadali jako chudí příbuzní, ale jako něco, co vylezlo zpod odvaleného kamene, beztvaré a obalené bahnem.

„Zdravíme tě jménem našeho strýce a pána, Fingolfina Finwiona, lorde Celegorme," řekl jsem. Můžu mít na sobě stokrát vyspravené hadry, ale dobré vychování mi rodiče dali, a když jsem vyjednavač, lépe bude začít s nadutým bratrancem formálně. „Žádáme, abys nám umožnil setkání s králem. Neměli jsme dosud příležitost mu osobně oznámit naši přítomnost – následovali jsme ho sem, jak náš pán přísahal. Doufáme, že se nám dostane vysvětlení, co se přihodilo, že nás zanechal v Aramanu. Nebo už král nežádá naši věrnost a naše meče?"

Úplně jsem cítil, že za mnou Artanis přešlapuje jak na jehlách, ale zatím držela slovo a zůstala potichu.

„Noldóran s vámi promluví, lorde Finrode, princezno," podíval se na mou sestru. „Pojďte prosím se mnou a občerstvěte se, než vás přijme."

Tentokrát už otevírala ústa, aby něco řekla, ale zase je rychle zavřela, když si všimla mého pohledu. Celegorm, a diplomacie sama, no vida. Stejně chladný a věcný jako já. Konec konců naše poslední setkání neproběhlo právě v duchu přátelské shody a bratrské lásky. Viděli jsme se naposledy krátce poté, co se můj otec otočil nazpět do Tirionu, Celegorm s Curufinem jej a nás všechny nahlas obvinili ze zbabělosti a já, ještě plný bolesti a hrůzy z Alqualondë a děsivé sudby, která nad námi byla vynesena, jsem reagoval málo zdvořile. Natolik málo zdvořile, že jsem dokonce i je zaskočil. Nejspíš mě tak rozčileného ještě neviděli. Styděl jsem se ještě teď, jen jsem na to pomyslel.

Celegorm nás provedl osadou k rozlehlému kamennému domu v jejím centru ozdobenému zástavami s osmicípou Fëanorovou hvězdou. Nebylo na něm nic z rafinované architektury Tirionu, stavěn byl nepochybně jako jednoduché provizorium, ale byla to na místní poměry honosná budova, patrová, s mnoha okny otevřenými do volného prostranství, jakéhosi náměstíčka. Bratranec nás opustil v místnosti poblíž vstupní haly, služebníci nám donesli vodu na umytí a lehké občerstvení – víno, ovoce, sýr a chleba. Odebrali nám bahnem a trávou zašpiněné cestovní pláště – bylo k poledni a den se vydařil po ranním chladu vcelku teplý, potřebovat je nebudeme. Všiml jsem si, že pokud se po někom z nich podívám a hledám jeho pohled, sklopí zrak. Cítil jsem z nich stud a vinu. To mi nepřipadalo jako nadějné znamení.

Když nás opustili, vypletl jsem sestře z vlasů uschlé listí a větvičky, srovnal jí copy a sepnul je stříbrnými ozdobami. Ona vylovila z brašny hřeben a tenkou obroučku se vsazeným smaragdem a udělala totéž pro mne. Připadal jsem si najednou trochu divně – úplně jsem odvykl nosit šperky, kromě otcova rodového prstenu se dvěma hady a stříbrného zásnubního kroužku od Amarië. Na Helcaraxë mělo cokoliv kovového neblahý zvyk přimrzat během chvilky ke kůži, což s sebou neslo dost nepříjemné následky, takže jsme tam všichni velmi rychle přehodnotili obvyklý noldorský vztah ke klenotům. Podle toho, jak se Artanis ošívala a hrála si se sponkami, mi připadalo, že to vidí podobně. Oklepali jsme z bot a svršků, k nimž se umně vyrobené stříbrné šperky pramálo hodily, bláto a přichycená stébla, opláchli jsme si ruce a obličej v doneseném umyvadle. Na důstojnosti nám to moc nepřidalo. Na druhou stranu Artanis by byla půvabná i v pytli, takže alespoň jeden z nás bude reprezentovat.

Nepředpokládá se obvykle také, že se host vrhne na donesené občerstvení jako kobylka a vyhladověle ho zhltá do posledního drobečku, než pro něj dojdou, ale stejně jsme to udělali a ještě jsme o tom dětinsky žertovali. Fëanor by to bezpochyby udělal také, kdyby v posledních letech chodil spát s prázdným žaludkem tak často jako my. Jestli někdo poslouchal za dveřmi, musel se královsky bavit.

Celegorm nám dal přibližně půl hodinku, než se znovu objevil na prahu. Připadalo mi, že jeho typický sebevědomý úšklebek je méně upřímný a hranější než obvykle.

„Král vás očekává," pokývl mi.

Provedl nás vstupní halou na druhou stranu, než jsme byli dosud, a stráž před námi otevřela dveře něčeho, co musel být přijímací sál. Ani vzdáleným odleskem nepřipomínala ta rozlehlá místnost, situovaná kolmo na vstup, důstojnost a krásu Finwëho trůnního sálu. Ano, kameny zdí a sloupy podpírající klenbu byly opracovány důsledně a pečlivě, ale všechno tu křičelo o dočasnosti, nic nebylo navrženo s důrazem na půvab, pouze na účelnost. Řekl jsem si, že pokud se někdy pustím v Beleriandu do stavby čehokoliv složitějšího než dřevěný srub, pokusím se skloubit obojí. Jaký má smysl namáhat se s kamennou stavbou, když pak na ní není kde zálibně spočinout pohledem?

Fëanorejská družina též nebyla z těch, jakými by bylo možné potěšit oko. Skoro všichni shromáždění v sále byli muži oblečení v prakticky střiženém odění černé či červené barvy nebo ve zbroji a kůži. Někteří vypadali zlostně a nepřístupně, další před námi rozpačitě odvraceli zrak. Pestré barvy zastupovaly pouze koberce a praporce zdobící zdi a sloupy. Přistihl jsem se, že neustále porovnávám s Tirionem, což bylo pošetilé, ale rozhodně lepší, než srovnávat Fëanorův zdejší „palác" s Fingolfinovým na severní straně Mithrimu a jeho vyparáděné bojovníky s naší otrhanou společností.

Celegorm nás protáhl uličkou mezi družiníky a zabočil. Teprve za sloupy vlevo od vstupu se nám otevřel pohled ke královu stolci. Artanis za mnou lapla hlasitě po dechu. Já ne, ale jen proto, že mi v první chvíli vůbec nedošlo, nač se dívám a co to znamená. O dva údery srdce později si hlava přebrala, co mi oči sdělovaly, a pochopil jsem jak Amrasovo divné a výstřední chování, tak to, proč nás u brány přivítal Celegorm.

Ten, kdo seděl na trůně s královským věncem na čele, byl Maglor.

xxx

Přijetí před družiníky bylo k mému ulehčení krátké. Vyměnili jsme si pozdravy a víc zdvořilostí, než se líbilo mé sestře, jak mi neopomněla sdělit přes ósanwë. Pak se Maglor zeptal, jak jsme se vlastně dostali do Středozemě, a odpověď se mu líbila tak málo, že prudce vstal z královského stolce, propustil shromážděné a požádal nás o rozhovor beze svědků. Rozumělo se tím beze svědků, krom jeho bratrů. Učinil tak dříve, než jsem se mohl začít na něco vyptávat: dvorní ceremoniál neumožňuje, aby byl posel přehnaně zvědavý dřív, než k tomu domácí pán přivolí.

Menší místnost vedle trůnního sálu bezpochyby sloužila k poradám v užším kruhu. I tady visely na zdech koberce tkané z pestrobarevné vlny a kožešiny ulovených zvířat, ale místo vyvýšeného sedadla pro krále a jeho nejbližší tu stál jednoduchý kulatý stůl s pohodlnými křesly. Vstoupili jsme v šesti: Maglor se svými třemi prostředními bratry, já a Artanis. Služebníci donesli konev s vínem a poháry, a to mi dalo čas, abych se porozhlédl po bratrancích. Zatímco Celegorm, Curufin a Caranthir nevypadali zas až tak vzdáleně tomu, jak jsem je znal z Amanu, Maglor mi připadal vyhublý a přepadlý, s tváří poznamenanou starostmi a žalem. Nezměnil se tak výrazně jako Amras, ale přesto z něj byl někdo jiný.

„Přijmeš naše pohostinství, bratranče?" zeptal se mne, ukázal mi k jednomu z křesel a nalil do poháru. Vzal jsem si ho z jeho ruky.

„Už jsem ho přijal."

„Artanis?" sklonil Maglor hlavu před mou sestrou. Přisvědčila chladně a číši si nechala podat bez úsměvu, ale naštěstí měla dost rozumu, že nic nepodotkla ani ho neurazila odmítnutím.

Maglor si sedl ztěžka, s očima plnýma bolesti.

„Přešli jste přes Helcaraxë," zopakoval, co se ode mne dozvěděl. „Takže to nebylo nemožné a my jsme se dopustili krveprolití bez příčiny."

„Omlouvalo by snad zločin, kdyby ta cesta nemožná byla?" ozvala se Artanis jedovatě. Och Valar, moje sestra měla vždycky ostrý jazyk a už zase nedodržela, co mi slíbila, ale teď jsem byl rád, že jsem něco podobného nestačil říci sám. Bylo těžké vyslechnout Maglorova slova a nemyslet na hořící telerijský přístav a mého tamního bratrance, jehož jsem našel bezvládně ležet na ulici v Alqualondë, dusícího se vlastní krví. Na bezmoc a zoufalství, které se mne zmocnilo, když jsem pochopil, že cokoliv jsem se naučil, možná nebude stačit, abych ho zachránil. Bezmoc a zoufalství, jaké jsem od té chvíle pocítil nejednou.

Maglor měl dost slušnosti, aby sklopil zrak.

„Ne. Jistěže by nás to neomlouvalo."

„Přišli jste se bavit o Alqualondë?" vypálil na nás Caranthir útočně. To se také dalo čekat. „O tom už jsme s Fingolfinem do omrzení mluvili dřív. Dávno."

„Asi ne tak dávno pro nás, jak to připadá vám!" třískla Artanis pohárem o stolní desku.

„Nerwen!" sykl jsem na ni téměř zároveň s tím, co se Maglor prudce zvedl z křesla a zavrčel na svého bratra hodně podobným tónem: „Caranthire, ještě slovo a požádám tě, abys nás opustil."

Moje sestra, bledá v obličeji, sklopila zrak na znamení porážky jako první. Caranthir si sedl vzápětí, ve tváři naopak celý rudý.

„Maglore, budu hovořit otevřeně," vzal jsem si slovo dřív, než se do sebe stačili pustit podruhé. „Když mne strýc Fingolfin poslal do vašeho tábora, opravdu jsem neočekával, že na trůně uvidím sedět tebe. Co se stalo?"

„Náš otec utrpěl smrtelné rány, když se v bitvě příliš vzdálil své družině při pronásledování nepřátel," řekl Maglor hluše. „A Maedhros… Maedhros se nechal vlákat do pasti, kterou mu Morgoth nastražil."

Artanis se divně zajíkla a neřekla ani slovo. Skousl jsem rty. Fingolfin se neodhodlal poslat sem Fingona, který byl Maedhrosovým nejbližším přítelem, aby nemusel od něj nebo Fëanora na vlastní uši vyslechnout, že jsme byli zrazeni úmyslně. Kdo z nás mu ale teď poví o tom, že ať byl nebo nebyl zrádce, Maedhros zahynul a už nikdy mu nebude moci nic vysvětlit?

„To… je mi líto," řekl jsem. Ne tak syrově a bezprostředně, jako mne zasáhla smrt Elenwë přímo před mýma očima nebo Argona, který naposledy vydechl, těžce raněný v našem prvním boji, Fingolfinovi v náručí, protože ať jsem se snažil, jak jsem chtěl, nedokázal jsem Fëanorovcům zcela odpustit, co provedli lidu mé matky. Ale přesto to bolelo: svého nejstaršího bratrance jsem měl rád, než se všechno pokazilo. „Obávali jsme se, že vás nepřátelé napadli, když jsme viděli přes úžinu plameny a vy jste se pro nás nevrátili s loděmi, nechali nás v Aramanu."

Maglor zabodl pohled do stolní desky. Dřív, než promluvil, mi tak potvrdil, že to, čeho jsme se dohadovali, je pravda.

„Tak to nebylo, Finrode."

„Maglore, snad nemyslíš vážně, že se budeš ospravedlňovat!" vypěnil Caranthir. „Ty jsi králem a oni nemají právo po tobě žádat vysvětlení. Co se stalo…"

„Co se stalo," křikl Maglor zuřivě, „byla hnusná zrada na našich nejbližších příbuzných a poddaných, které je královou povinností chránit!" Jestli jsem já v Aramanu zaskočil Celegorma, teď mne zaskočil svým výbuchem Maglor, vždycky nejmírnější z Fëanorových synů, jehož jsem v životě neslyšel zvýšit hlas. „Finrode, tohle řekni našemu strýci, a žádná omluva pro to neexistuje: Bitva, o které byla řeč, byla vybojována dlouho poté, co jsme vás nechali na druhé straně moře, abyste se se museli s ostudou vrátit do Tirionu. Lodě, které jsme pobrali tvým příbuzným za cenu krvavého zločinu, přikázal zapálit náš otec. Ve svém šílenství se domníval, že vás nepotřebuje a nic vám není dlužen."

„Nemluv takhle o otci!" ohradil se Curufin, vždycky Fëanorův oblíbený syn a za všech okolností jeho obhájce.

„A co mám říci? Mám našemu bratranci do očí lhát, že jsme byli přepadeni a labutí lodě zničili skřeti? Mandos nám hrozil, že to nejhorší zlo nám přinese zrada mezi příbuznými a strach z ní. My jsme Fingolfina zradili jako první, a opravdu už teď neseme následky. Kdybychom šli do bitvy všichni, s Fingolfinovými statečnými bojovníky jsme mohli prolomit brány Angbandu. Místo toho náš otec padl, a Maedhros…" umlkl v polovině věty. „Dopustili jsme se věrolomnosti," obrátil se ke mně. „Řekni Fingolfinovi, že mu nabízíme kompenzaci toho, co jsme odvezli na lodích nebo o co jste přišli cestou. Koně, zbraně, potraviny, cokoliv, čeho se vám nedostává."

„Maglore, to nebude tak jednoduché. Mnozí z našeho tábora vás nenávidí. Hořce nenávidí. Cesta, kterou máme za sebou, nebyla…" taky jsem to nedokázal doříci, jakkoliv jsem se snažil.

„Došli jste sem, ne?" prskl po mně Caranthir. „Jistěže byste tu na lodích byli rychleji a pohodlněji, ale sám jsi řekl, že to nebylo nemožné. Co bys ještě chtěl? Maglor je i tak dost velkomyslný."

Ve skutečnosti jsem to neřekl já, ale na tom nezáleželo. Krev se ve mně vařila jako už dlouho ne. Raději jsem chytil Artanis za ruku a varovně ji stiskl, abych ji přiměl mlčet.

„Došli jsme sem, bratranče," procedil jsem mezi zuby a najednou jsem pocítil, že možná dokážu zadržet sestru, ale sebe ne. Z Caranthirovy povznesené arogance se mi zvedal žaludek. „Ale zdaleka ne všichni," pokračoval jsem neschopný se zastavit. „Každý z nás ztratil někoho blízkého. Příbuzné. Přátele. Některé rodiny zmizely úplně, do posledního. Možná pětina všech, kdo nás následovali přes Led, přišla cestou o život. Zmrzlí. Utonulí nebo rozdrcení, když se nám kry lámaly a otevíraly pod nohama, a kdo spadl do vody, už neměl téměř žádnou šanci přežít. Vyhladovělí, protože tam, na severu, nebylo jak doplňovat zásoby potravin nebo rozdělat oheň. Všichni ti, kdo ztratili vůli jít dál a jednoho dne se prostě odmítli zvednout a pokračovat v cestě, protože jsme neměli vůbec žádnou naději a jediné, co nás hnalo, byla tvrdohlavost. A po tom všem, čím jsme prošli, mi řekneš, že se vlastně nic nestalo?"

Zírali na mne všichni čtyři jako na zjevení.

Vstal jsem.

„Přednesu našemu strýci, že nabízíte materiální náhradu našich škod. Ale i pokud přijme, rovnou ti říkám, Maglore, že dlouho potrvá, než tě ti, kdo šli za námi, začnou pokládat za Noldórana. Pokud vůbec někdy. A dlouho potrvá, než se vám opět odvážíme důvěřovat jako spojencům."

„Pokud vůbec někdy," zamumlala Artanis.

„Nechám vám přivést koně," řekl Maglor. Hlas měl úplně prostý emocí, dutý.

„O nic se neprosíme," ťala ho moje sestra. Už mě unavovalo ji neustále krotit, tak jsem na to nic neřekl.

„Bude se hodit rychlé spojení mezi vaším a naším táborem, pro případ nouze. Přeci jenom žijeme na dohled nepřítele, a nebudeme-li vědět, že vám hrozí nebezpečí, nebudeme vám moci přispět na pomoc," odvětil jí bratranec mírně.

„To je pravda," předešel jsem Artanis, než stačila znovu otevřít ústa. „Děkuji."

Doprovodil nás ven a čekali jsme společně před domem, než nám přivedli jezdecká zvířata. Viděl jsem na Maglorovi, že se chce na něco zeptat, ale nedokáže se odhodlat. Dovedl jsem si domyslet, co se mu asi honí hlavou.

„Náš bratranec Glorfindel ztratil oba dva bratry a teta Lalwen za to vašeho otce proklela," řekl jsem. „Pod Elenwë a Idril praskl led. Holčičku jsme vytáhli a zachránili, matku ne. Nevěřím, že vám to Turgon někdy odpustí. Zvlášť poté, co Argona zabili nepřátelé v první šarvátce, jakmile jsme se dostali z Helcaraxë a skřeti nás napadli úplně nepřipravené a vyčerpané. Můj přítel Edrahil přišel o nevěstu, Turgonův velitel Ecthelion o otce a sestru. Že Angrod dokázal uchránit Orodretha, byl skoro zázrak, většinu ostatních tak malých dětí jsme ztratili. Mám pokračovat?"

„Nepokračuj," podíval se do země. „Chápu, že tohle nám nemůžete odpustit ani zapomenout a napravit to nelze. Pověz Fingolfinovi, že vám poskytneme veškerou pomoc, kterou budete ochotni přijmout. Budu své muže držet na naší straně jezera, pokud nám on sám nedá svolení nebo nebudete potřebovat vojenskou pomoc. Až… se situace uklidní, rád bych s ním jednal o budoucím uspořádání poměrů. A netrvám na tom, aby mi kdokoliv z vás skládal přísahu věrnosti jako králi Noldor."

„To je dobře," kývl jsem. „Vyřídím to." Odmlčel jsem se. „Odpustit vám… časem budeme muset, pokud máme být někdy znovu spojenci a uspět v této válce. Zapomenout nejspíš nedokážeme nikdy," dodal jsem. „Nechvátejte na nás. Fingolfin s vámi bude jednat – ale ne hned."

Přivedli nám jezdecká zvířata, podali naše obnošené pláště a zavazadla. Pomohl jsem sestře do sedla a vyhoupl se na druhého koně. I tohle byl nezvyk a zítra ráno bude vstávání na nohy nepochybně krušné, ale alespoň budeme do tmy v našem hradišti.

„Sbohem, Maglore," řekl jsem. Ruce jsme si nepodali, a když jsem pobídl koně do kroku, neohlédl jsem se a nepřesvědčil, zda nás sleduje pohledem.

xxx

Amras na nás čekal kousek od místa, kde jsme ho ráno potkali. Prozradilo ho frkání koně a pravidelné cákání, jak házel do jezera jeden kámen za druhým. Shýbnutí – šplouchnutí – shýbnutí – šplouchnutí. Jeho rusá hlava jasně zářila mezi zelenými větvemi. Zastavil jsem a svezl se ze sedla, Artanis zůstala na koňském hřbetě.

„Měl jsi nám říci o vašem otci," vyčetl jsem mu. Neohlédl se a chvíli jsem si nebyl jistý, zda mě slyšel. Nebo vnímal.

Shýbnutí – šplouchnutí. Od místa, kam kámen dopadl, se po hladině šířily stále širší a mělčí kruhy.

„Nenávidím ho," řekl Amras bezvýrazně, aniž by na mne pohlédl. „Doufám, že už ho nikdy nepotkám. Živého ani v Síních Mandosu."

„Bratranče?!"

„Kvůli němu je ze mě zabiják," pokračoval a hodil další kámen, dál do jezera než předchozí. „A jako odměnu za věrnost mi zavraždil bratra."

Ztuhl jsem.

„Co se stalo? Maglor mi o Amrodovi nic neřekl."

„Maglor ti toho určitě neřekl hodně," zamračil se a shýbl se pro oblázek vedle své levé nohy. Nadhodil si ho v ruce a mrštil jím na mělčinu u břehu dvacet kroků od nás. Z rákosí s divokým kejháním vyrazily tři kachny. Za našimi zády Artanis přeci jenom sklouzla z kobyly na zem a došla k nám.

„Tak co se tedy stalo?" naléhal jsem.

„Vstal v noci. S Curufinem a těmi svými… Zapálil lodě. Určitě věděl, že můj bratr spí na palubě, jsem si tím jistý. Ambarussa se chtěl vrátit domů za matkou a večer jsme se spolu o to pohádali. Ani jsem se mu nestačil omluvit, usmířit se." Poprvé se na mě podíval. Na obličeji se mu usadil prach z předcházející divoké jízdy a do něj mu slzy vyryly špinavé cestičky. „Pak tvrdil," pokračoval a pochopil jsem, že teď zase mluví o Fëanorovi, „že to byla nehoda. A přitom mi přiznal, že bratrovu loď zapálil jako první. Nechtěl, aby kdokoliv z nás couvl nebo se vrátil pro vás, jak naléhal Maedhros. A už vůbec netoužil, aby se vědělo, že jeden z jeho synů se obrátil zpátky jako první. Tak se ho zbavil." Utřel si tvář rukávem, shýbl se pro další kámen a hodil ho s rozmachem do jezera, tentokrát dál do volné vody.

„Maedhros se chtěl pro nás vrátit?" vstoupila do hovoru Artanis. Teď jsem ji poznával víc než ráno. Bylo jí bratrance líto, jen nevěděla, jak mu pomoci. Žádné odsouzení ani pohrdání jsem z ní už necítil. I mnou samotným Amrasův příšerný příběh otřásl. Byl by Fëanor nakonec schopen i vraždy vlastního dítěte, nebo si žalem zdrcený bratranec jen špatně vykládá to, co se stalo?

„Mhm…" zamumlal Amras. „To vám Maglor taky neřekl? Maedhros byl z nás jediný, kdo se odvážil otci postavit. Přeli se, dlouho, trpce a úplně zbytečně. Ale ani jeho nenapadlo, že otec nejenom nepošle lodě zpátky, ale prostě je zničí i se vším, co jsme ještě měli na palubách. To by nenapadlo nikoho při zdravém rozumu."

Oblázky kolem nohou mu došly a on zaváhal, zda má udělat pár kroků stranou a pokračovat v načaté činnosti, nebo ne. Chytil jsem ho za ruku, špinavou od hlíny a žabince a celou poškrábanou.

„Měl by ses vrátit do vašeho tábora, Amrasi. Tohle není Aman. Sám nejsi v bezpečí a Maglor si o tebe jistě dělá starost."

„To určitě," ušklíbl se, vysmýkl se mi, poodešel, shýbl se a potěžkal v dlani valoun větší než všechny předchozí. „A je mi to jedno. Za sebe myslím, že si Maglor ani nevšiml, že tam nejsem. Užírá se kvůli tomu, že odsoudil Maedhrose k smrti nebo něčemu ještě horšímu a neudělal vůbec nic, abychom ho zachránili. Ten nikdy neměl být králem. Nehodí se na to, jako bych se nehodil já." A švihl kamenem do jezera. Daleko nedoletěl a s velkým šplíchancem se ponořil kousíček od břehu.

Bratrancova slova mě znovu zděsila a Artanis se zatvářila dost podobně.

„Počkej – odsoudil k smrti? Řekl nám, že Maedhros padl do léčky. Vyrozuměl jsem, že zahynul."

„To si taky snažíme nalhávat. Že je mrtvý." Další kámen byl plochý a široký jako talířek. Než se potopil, načtyřikrát se odrazil o hladinu – jako když nás kdysi v Alqualondë strýc Olvárin učil házet žabky. Teď jsem ani netušil, jestli bratr mé matky ještě žije.

„Vy to nevíte jistě?" užasla Artanis.

„Tělo jsme nenašli. Jen ty, kdo byli s Maedhrosem," řekl Amras. „A pak se za nějaký čas objevil Morgothův posel. Vypadal na pohled jako Sinda, ale… uvnitř byl démon, ne fëa elfa. Donesl nám Maedhrosův prsten a pramen vlasů a řekl, že bratra dostaneme zpátky, jestli se stáhneme k jihu a vzdáme se silmarilů i války. Jinak bude Maedhros litovat, že se vůbec narodil. Maglor odpověděl, že nevěříme ani slovu z toho, co nám předkládá. Že náš bratr určitě už dávno nežije." Odvrátil se a podruhé si utřel oči rukávem. „A teď doufáme, že ho Morgoth opravdu zabil. Před tím, než poslal vyjednavače, nebo alespoň pak. Všichni se snažíme o tom sami sebe přesvědčit, a všichni víme, že to není pravda."

„Neposlali jste zvědy? To jste vůbec nic nepodnikli?"

„A co? Za brány Angbandu nepronikne ani myš. Já a Curufin jsme byli odhodlaní se pokusit, ale Maglor nám to zakázal. Už je nás jenom pět, řekl. Každého z nás bude potřeba, abychom dokázali splnit Přísahu, nemůžeme posílat Morgothovi další rukojmí nebo plýtvat našimi životy." Stiskl rty a dodal nenávistně: „Takže jsme vrahové, zrádci a zbabělci, kteří nechali vlastního bratra a krále napospas Nepříteli a mukám, která mu dokáže připravit. A čeho je schopen, to už víme. Nejradši bych se tam hodil sám," máchl rukou k Mithrimu, poslední oblázek vyletěl a šplouchl do vody. „Řekni Fingolfinovi, bratranče, že udělá lépe, když se od nás bude držet co nejdál. Jsme prokletí a každé spojenectví s námi mu přinese jenom smrt."

Prudce se otočil, odrázoval ke svému koni, uvolnil otěže z větve, okolo níž byly omotané, a vyskočil do sedla. Bez rozloučení zvíře pobídl, tryskem vyrazil k cestě a přes ni a byl pryč. Artanisina kobylka zaržála a vyhodila leknutím, ale sestra měla naštěstí dost rozumu, aby ji předtím uvázala dostatečně pevně. Zůstali jsme u břehu Mithrimu sami dva, zděšení a s rozumem v koncích.

„Ty jsi vyjednavač," řekla moje sestra po chvíli. „A jsem moc ráda, že strýc nevybral mne. Ráda, že to nejsem já, kdo bude tohle muset říci Fingonovi."

Do našeho tábora jsme dojeli mlčky.

xxx

Aredhel se div nerozplynula nad oběma kobylami, které nám Maglor daroval. To byl jediný světlý bod toho dne.

Fingolfin přijal naši zprávu se zamračenou, nečitelnou tváří. Turgon s temným zadostiučiněním. Fingonův výraz naprostého děsu a zároveň jakéhosi chmurného odhodlání se mi nelíbil natolik, že jsem se začal obávat, abychom v táboře brzy neměli druhého Amrase. Samozřejmě jsem se zmýlil, i když některé shodné body mezi počínáním mých bratranců by se najít daly.

„Co bys udělal ty, kdyby Morgoth držel v zajetí Turgona?" zeptal se mě navečer následujícího dne. Slunce zapadalo a hladina Mithrimu se rudě leskla. Od severu se sem po obloze táhly temné mraky, těžko říci, zda oblaka nebo kouř. Fingon stál na břehu, na samotném kraji vody, a jako předtím náš rusovlasý bratranec házel do jezera kameny. Vybíral si na rozdíl od Amrase jen ty ploché, aby mu pěkně skákaly. Zřejmě to musí být nějaká rodinná slabost. „Nebo Artanis?" dodal po chvíli rozmýšlení. „Nebo tvou nevěstu? Kdyby potřeboval pomoc někdo, komu jsi dal slib?"

Uvažoval jsem o tom. Odhodlal bych se riskovat život a opustit všechny své povinnosti, kdyby byli mí nejdražší v ohrožení? Nebo hůř, kdybych ani nevěděl, že ještě žijí, a jediné, co by mne vedlo, byla bláznova naděje?

„Nedokážu si to představit," přiznal jsem. „Nechci si to představovat."

Šel bych, pomyslel jsem si, i když nahlas jsem se to neodvážil vyslovit. Šel bych na konec světa, kdyby byl v neštěstí můj blízký přítel, tak blízký, jako je Maedhros Fingonovi. Pro mou sestru, Turgona nebo pro Amarii bych to podstoupil. Vzal bych na sebe jakékoliv riziko. Byl bych strachy bez sebe, ale udělal bych, co je správné, a spoléhal na pomoc Valar a štěstěny víc než na vlastní chabé síly. Alespoň jsem doufal, že bych to dokázal. I samotný vzduch na severu, kolem Angbandu, dusil a tížil a pomyšlení na to, že bych se vypravil sám pod Stín, bylo k nesnesení. Srdce mi náhle sevřela divná a děsivá předtucha, ozvuk vzdálené budoucnosti, která se Fingona netýkala. Vědomě jsem se rozhodl jí nenaslouchat.

„Pomáhá to?" kývl jsem směrem za kamenem, který skákal žabky po hladině jezera. Bratranec se narovnal. Neusmál se.

„Nijak zvlášť," spustil ruce podél těla a další oblázek mu z dlaně vyklouzl přímo pod nohy. „Jen mám pocit, že se snad zblázním nečinností. Udělat něco, cokoliv…" Chvilku se odmlčel. „Musíš si asi myslet, že jsem obzvlášť velký šílenec."

„Vlastně ani ne," řekl jsem. Nedívali jsme se na sebe, ale do krvavého soumraku zrcadlícího se v jezeře. Na vzdáleném druhém břehu v pološeru problikávala první světla v táboře Fëanorových synů.

„Maedhros mě nezradil. To je všechno, co jsem potřeboval vědět. Nezradil mě, takže ještě mám naději," ozval se Fingon po dlouhé době. Anar už klesla za hory na obzoru a rychle padala tma. Ve vzduchu byl cítit kouř z ohnišť a vařících se večeří, u palisád na sebe navzájem pokřikovaly hlídky. Večer jako každý jiný – až na to, že nebyl.

„Potřeboval bych slušný luk. Na Helcaraxë jsem o něj přišel a nebudu mít čas si vyrobit nový," prohodil Fingon na první pohled nezávazně. Kdyby nás někdo poslouchal, asi by mu vůbec nepřipadalo, že se k něčemu odhodlává.

„Jestli chceš, můžeš si vzít můj." Neříkalo se mi to snadno. Pokud něco nevyjde, budu mít bratrance na svědomí – tohle bylo povzbuzení, na které čekal.

Obrátil se ke mně. Oči mu v šeru žhnuly světlem Stromů a jeho vlastním vnitřním ohněm.

„Věděl jsem, že ty to pochopíš. Neříkej nic otci," požádal mne. „Zbláznil by se strachy."

„Stejně mu to dojde." Nadechl jsem se. „Fingone, nechci vědět, co sis usmyslel. Ale snaž se zůstat naživu. Když nebude možné tvůj plán uskutečnit, opravdu to nepůjde… Ustup. Slib mi, že to uděláš. Jestli tvůj otec po Argonovi ztratí ještě i tebe, bude to i pro něj příliš."

„Vím," řekl po zaváhání. „Ale nikdo jiný to provést nemůže."

Do osady jsme se vrátili společně. Dal jsem mu svůj luk, šípy, poslední teplý plášť, který mi ještě jakž takž držel pohromadě, a brašničku, v níž jsem měl obvazy a nejnutnější ranhojičskou výbavu. Zaváhal jsem.

„Šel bych s tebou," nabídl jsem se konečně, s těžkým srdcem. Nechtělo se mi, strašně se mi nechtělo to vyslovit. Ale ještě víc se mi nechtělo nechat bratrance odejít do tmy bez pomoci. „Pokud máš sebemenší pocit, že ti budu k něčemu užitečný."

Fingon se otočil od prahu mého srubu.

„Jsou věci, které můžu dokázat jedině sám. Nebo vůbec. Sbohem, Finrode." Stiskl mi paži a jeho prsty byly pevné, ani se nezachvěly. Odcházel bez ohlížení. Díval jsem se za ním, dokud nezmizel mezi domy a přístřešky našeho tábora.

Artanis ke mně přistoupila zezadu, úplně neslyšně, a položila mi bradu na rameno.

„Takže se náš bratranec odhodlal vstoupit do písní."

Ve tmě jsem se k ní otočil a levou paží ji objal kolem zad. Hluboko uvnitř mi pojednou, jako žhavá jiskra, vzklíčila naděje, rostla a zvětšovala se. Jestli někdo dokáže dosáhnout nemožného, napadlo mne, pak jenom ten, kdo nezištně miluje a dokáže odpustit. Už proto by si Fingon zasloužil uspět. A nějak jsem v té chvíli věřil, že doopravdy uspěje.

„To my všichni, sestřičko. To my všichni," zašeptal jsem stěží slyšitelně.


End file.
